outsidefandomcom-20200215-history
Race
The game offers various races, each with their own "Character Talents" , Flaws , and Traits . Race Types The devs originally added one race to the game, but over the course of various expansions, the players have diversified themselves into different races/ethnic groups depending on their geographic location. American: These people aren't nearly as widespread as they used to be due to colonisation and interbreeding with Europeans and other races. They used to span all of North and South America, from the First Nations of modern Canada to the Mayans and Aztecs of Central/South America. With the exception of Greenland, most of the former tribes are few and far between, and have adapted to the way of life in their respective countries. Many seem to suffer from the Alcoholism debuff, which the moderators of different servers have tried to bring to light. European: The most diverse in appearance out of all the races. They are characterised by their pale skin, light coloured eyes and hair, and their ability to eat milk products without the Indigestion debuff. In the first millennium C.E., Europeans were noted for having vast empires that reached out to other parts of the world. Since the latter part of the millennium though, those countries have autonomous freedom from their parent nations respectively. It is because of their colonisation that European languages and culture have made the most impact in the world. Middle Eastern: What used to be a vibrant scientific/cultural centre has devolved into a war-torn wasteland, save for a few sections. The people that hail from here are hearty, and wish to see their homeland at peace again. The Middle East is the home of the world's major monotheistic factions (Christianity, Judaism, Islam) as well as some others. Middle Easterners also include modern Indians, even though they technically live in central Asia. African: Supposedly the spawning point for all of Mankind, the continent of Africa is an expansive map teeming with unique wildlife, and cultures seen nowhere else in the world. Africans are noted for having very dark skin (+5 to 7 Sun Resistance), thick curly hair, and unique buffs when it comes to the Athlete class. Asian: With still living cultures and languages spanning thousands of patches, these people are some of the most populous in the world. Notable for their short stature, slanted eyes, and higher intelligence (+3). Asian cuisine has become popular the world over, particularly with players in the US and Canadian servers. Australian: Also referred to as "Aborigines", they resemble Africans for the most part, and hail from the islands of Australia and New Zealand. Islander: The smallest in number out of all the races, they inhabit the islands of the Pacific Ocean. Mixed Races While not a new thing at all, race mixing was at one point considered very taboo in much of the world. Most black Americans are mixed race to an extent, owing to the Trade event between the 1.600s-1.800s patches. It is projected that mixed race players will become more common in Europe and the Americas in the coming patches/expansions.